


Nós

by Zezoide



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zezoide/pseuds/Zezoide
Summary: "Eis o meu livro - pálido simulacro dos meus primeiros sonhos." (Raimundo Correia)





	1. Capítulo 1

A história começa em um avião.

Lá dentro, na escuridão da aeronave, o João Gabriel Araújo de Oliveira abriu os olhos, desistindo de tentar dormir de novo.

Era por isso que ele não gostava de viajar. Gostava de ir a outros lugares, é claro, mas a demora, principalmente a desta viagem, era demais para ele.

A primeira coisa que ele ouviu foi a voz de uma criança, também insatisfeita com a situação.

\- Mãe, falta muitu?

Era a irmã caçula dele, a Ana Beatriz Araújo de Oliveira. Ainda era criança, agitada como qualquer uma.

A mãe ainda estava dormindo, no entanto, deixando a Ana sem resposta.

\- Jão, falta muitu?

Por isso, ela se dirigiu ao João.

Ele olhou para o fim do corredor do avião, onde havia uma tela. Nela, o pequeno símbolo que os representava se aproximava cada vez mais de seu destino.

\- Não. – Respondeu-a.

\- Até qui enfim!

O que ela queria, acima de tudo, era chegar à nova casa. Lá, brincaria com os seus brinquedos e veria desenhos na TV.

João, apesar de compartilhar dos sentimentos dela, também estava apreensivo. Sabia que nesta nova vida, qualquer coisa poderia acontecer.

Mas também possuía um pouco de esperança.


	2. Capítulo 2

Não demorou muito tempo até o pouso ser anunciado.  
O pai e a mãe acordaram, e se espreguiçaram.  
\- Juão, acorda u teu irmão? – Disse o pai ao João.  
O João então se virou para o seu irmão gêmeo fraterno, o Carlos Eduardo Araújo de Oliveira, que de alguma forma ainda estava dormindo.  
Ele tocou no braço do Carlos, e tremeu a mão de leve. Não obtendo sucesso, repetiu a ação com mais força.  
\- Hm? Que? – Murmurou o Carlos.  
Ele, dos três irmãos, foi o que mais conseguiu dormir. Após se espreguiçar, fez a pergunta.  
\- Ô pai, falta muitu?  
\- A genti já tá pousandu, filhu. – A mãe respondeu.  
\- Ainda bem!  
Ao contrário dos outros dois, Carlos ainda mantinha um bom humor. Quando estava irritado, geralmente era por pouco tempo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Agora a família estava no carro, rumo à nova residência.  
O João e o Carlos, nos bancos de trás, ainda estavam acordados. A Ana, no entanto, já voltou a dormir.  
\- Mãe, quandu qui começa a aula mesmu? – O Carlos falou.  
\- Semana qui vem.  
\- Ah, legau.  
Ele então se lembrou de uma das novidades do novo colégio: a existência de clubes.  
\- Ô, i comu é qui é essa coisa dos clubi?  
\- É tipu um grupu ondi tu faz coisa qui tu gosta com os teus amigu.  
\- Hm, legau. Vô vê si tem algum clubi di futibol...  
\- É, vocês diviam si juntá a algum clubi, pra vocês si enturmá.  
Ela, sendo uma boa mãe, desejava que os seus filhos pudessem encontrar seus próprios grupos.  
\- Tu também, Juão. – Ela enfatizou.  
Em especial o João, já que ele quase nunca saía com amigos lá no Brasil.  
Ele teria de achar algum clube, talvez assim seus pais se tranquilizariam.


	4. Capítulo 4

Eventualmente, chegou o dia do começo das aulas.   
O pai entrou no quarto dividido pelo João e pelo Carlos para acordá-los.  
\- Carlus, Juão, acordem qui tem aula hoji.  
\- Aqui vamus nós... – O Carlos bocejou.  
Eles se vestiram e desceram para o café da manhã.  
A Ana, no entanto, não foi acordada; as aulas dela ainda não começaram.  
\- Então, filhus, hoji é u dia. – O pai disse.  
\- Pois é, hoji a genti recomeça do zeru! – O Carlos respondeu, animado.  
\- Si lembrem di prestá atenção na aula, i perguntem quandu não entenderem algu. – A mãe avisou.  
\- Entendidu.  
O João acenou que sim com a cabeça.  
\- I tentem... não fazê as coisa qui vocês fazem.  
\- Comu assim?  
\- Tipu as brincadeira qui tu faz. A genti acha engraçadu, mas cuida lá na hora pra não ti acharem estranhu. – O pai disse.   
\- Tá bom...  
\- I tu Juão, tenta não ficá tão quietu. Fala com us outrus, si enturma. – A mãe disse.  
\- Tá. – O João respondeu.  
\- Tá, então a genti tem qui tipu, fazê u opostu du qui a genti fazia lá nu Brasil? – O Carlos riu.  
\- Não, não é u qui a genti tá dizendu. Só tentem manerá.   
\- Tá, a genti tenta...


	5. Capítulo 5

\- Bom, chegamu! – O Carlos anunciou.  
Os dois irmãos agora estavam na frente do novo colégio, Sakuragaoka.   
O dia estava agradável; havia poucas nuvens no céu e os estudantes pareciam entusiasmados com o início das aulas.   
\- Tá, a primera coisa a fazê é í pra aquela sala.  
\- Hm. – O João respondeu.  
\- ...Tu si lembra qual é?  
\- Achu qui sim...  
\- Porra, a gente já tá começandu bem. – O Carlos riu.  
Felizmente, eles conseguiram achar a sala dos professores sem problemas.   
Até agora, ninguém falou com eles. Somente olhavam.  
Entrando na sala, eles encontraram a professora que os ajudaria a se adaptar ao novo ambiente.  
\- Ah, vocês chegaram. – Ela disse.  
Era uma mulher de cabelo marrom e longo e óculos.  
\- Olá! – O Carlos disse, naturalmente.  
\- Olá. – O João disse.  
\- Vocês são o Karurosu-san e o Joan-san, correto?  
\- Sim... – O Carlos respondeu, ainda não acostumado com a pronúncia do seu nome em japonês.  
\- Meu nome é Yamanaka Sawako. Como vocês já sabem, eu vou guiar vocês pela escola e suas instalações.  
Ela parecia ser uma professora gentil, o que tranquilizou os irmãos, principalmente o João.  
\- Para começar, eu vou levar vocês até as suas salas.  
\- Entendido! – O Carlos respondeu.   
Os três então se dirigiram até as salas.   
Os irmãos estavam em turmas diferentes, por isso ficariam em salas diferentes.


	6. Capítulo 6

Enquanto eles andavam pelos corredores, a Sawako decidiu conversar com os irmãos.  
\- Então, o que estão achando da escola?  
\- É bem bonita! – O Carlos respondeu.  
Os outros estudantes simplesmente olhavam para os estrangeiros, curiosos.  
\- Como é o Brasil?  
\- Bom, não posso dizer muito por que o Brasil é um país grande...   
A família deles vinha de uma cidade do interior do Rio Grande do Sul.  
\- Mas a nossa cidade era praticamente um buraco! – O Carlos riu.  
\- Um buraco?  
\- Sim, as estradas eram cheias de buracos!   
\- Certo...  
O Carlos sempre foi o mais falante dos dois.   
\- Karurosu-san, aqui é a sua sala. – A Sawako disse, apontando para a porta.  
\- É aqui qui eu saiu. Boa aula, Jão!   
\- Pra ti também. – O João respondeu.  
Então, os outros dois foram até a sala onde o João teria as suas aulas.  
Agora que o Carlos não estava mais com eles, o João ficou nervoso, sabendo que agora ela lhe faria perguntas.  
Ele tinha medo de parecer estranho.  
\- Agora, vamos para a sua sala, Joan-san.  
\- Certo...  
Não demorou até ela fazer a pergunta.  
\- Você não fala muito, não é?  
\- É...  
O João ficava um pouco constrangido quando o seu silêncio era questionado.  
\- Está nervoso?  
\- ...Sim.  
\- Não se preocupe. Você vai se encaixar.


	7. Capítulo 7

Então o João entrou na sala.  
Já que a aula ainda não havia começado, alguns dos estudantes não estavam na sala.  
O João decidiu sentar-se em uma classe perto da janela. No colégio antigo, ele normalmente se sentava no meio da sala.  
Ele ainda não conversou com outras pessoas.   
Se isso continuasse, seus pais não ficariam contentes.  
Mesmo assim, ele somente jogou no seu celular enquanto a aula não começava.  
Ao seu lado, sentava uma garota que estava dormindo. Ela tinha o cabelo marrom e curto.  
Vez ou outra, ele olhava para ela, discretamente.  
Depois, a aula começou.


	8. Capítulo 8

Já é noite. Os outros estão lá na sala, discutindo o que jantar.  
Mas eu não estou lá, estou ocupado digitando os capítulos.  
Eles não sabem disto, ninguém sabe.   
Eu uso de todos os meus esforços para que ninguém descubra.  
Terminado o capítulo, analiso os outros que já digitei.  
Creio que a maioria achará horrível.   
Claro, não devo esperar que a minha primeira obra se iguale a um clássico literário.  
Mas esta não é a intenção.   
Meus motivos são muito mais importantes.


	9. Capítulo 9

Veio o intervalo.  
O João até pensou em ir ver como o Carlos estava.  
Mas ele ainda estava nervoso; ainda não se sentia confortável falando com estranhos. Por isso, ele apenas ficou na sala, usando o celular.  
Algum tempo depois, veio uma garota de cabelo curto e de óculos, de outra turma.  
Ela se dirigiu à mesa do lado da do João e começou a conversar com a garota sentada lá.  
Mesmo não prestando atenção, ele ainda conseguiu ouvir algumas partes da conversa.  
A garota que se sentava ao lado dele se chamava Yui, e a de óculos se chamava Nodoka.  
O assunto era os clubes. Aparentemente, a Yui também não sabia a qual clube se juntar.  
A Nodoka avisou à Yui que ela não teria amigos se não decidisse, o que a deixou nervosa.  
O João compreendeu, já que ele estava em uma situação semelhante.


	10. Capítulo 10

Agora o João e o Carlos estavam em casa. A aula já havia terminado.  
\- I então, comu é qui foi a aula? – O pai perguntou.  
\- Foi legau. – O Carlos respondeu.  
\- Conseguem entendê bem as aula? – A mãe perguntou.  
\- A língua sim, o conteúdu eu não prometu nada.   
O João e a Ana riram.  
\- Tá, mas tu prestô atenção na aula, né? – A mãe disse, séria.  
\- Prestei, mãe. Eu só tava brincandu. Só uma brincadeirinha.  
\- I vocês falaram com alguém?  
\- Ah, veio um monti de genti querendo mi conhecê. Perguntavam sobri mim, sobri u Jão, sobri vocês, sobri u Brasil...  
\- Então tu já tá popular, hein? – O pai comentou.  
\- Claru né, eu sô foda.  
A Ana rapidamente percebeu o que o Carlos havia dito.  
\- Mãe, u Cacá falô palavrão!  
\- Carlus, não fala palavrão na frente dela...  
\- Tá, desculpa.  
O João também decidiu comentar sobre algo que o Carlos disse.  
\- Falaram di mim?  
\- É, mas não muitu. Não ti preocupa, eu falei bem di ti.   
\- Valeu.  
\- I tu, Juão? – A mãe perguntou.  
\- Ninguém veiu falá comigu.  
\- I tu não falô com ninguém?  
\- ...Ainda não.  
A mãe ficou um pouco decepcionada.  
\- Tá... I tu já pensô em algum clubi?   
\- Na verdadi, sim.  
Durante a aula, o João considerou as opções de clubes.  
Ao invés de seguir as sugestões da família, ele tomou uma decisão um tanto inesperada.   
\- I qual é?  
\- Eu pensei em mi juntá a um clubi di música.   
O resto da família se surpreendeu.  
\- É sériu? – O Carlos disse.  
\- É. – O João disse.  
O João estava apreensivo, mas tentou esconder.   
Não era por causa da decisão, mas pelas reações da família.  
Ele temia que eles se preocupassem e questionassem a decisão dele.  
\- Qui legal, filhu. – O pai disse.  
\- I tu toca instrumentu? – A Ana disse.  
\- Sim, u violão. Tu não si lembra? – O João respondeu.  
\- Ah, é.  
\- Mas tu não toca muitu... Tu tem certeza? – A mãe perguntou.  
\- Sim. Eu pensei um poucu sobri issu, i eu já mi decidi.  
\- Tá bom então. Tu podia tocá alguma música pra nós, qualquer dia dessis.   
\- Só não canta sertaneju, fazendu u favor. – O Carlos disse.  
Eles riram, e o João se sentiu aliviado.  
Ele recebeu o apoio que desejava.   
Mas a socialização com outros possíveis membros seria outro desafio.


	11. Capítulo 11

Desde o primeiro dia de aula, passaram-se alguns dias.  
O João decidiu esperar antes de se juntar a um clube.  
Ele dizia que ainda estava decidindo a qual dos clubes ele se juntaria.  
No entanto, essa era apenas uma das razões.  
Ele queria aproveitar o tempo que ainda tinha, sem ter que lidar com o contato social inevitável dos clubes.   
O Carlos se juntou ao clube de futebol, e já tem novos amigos.  
As aulas da Ana também já começaram.


	12. Capítulo 12

Mais uma aula começou, e logo veio o intervalo.  
O João se levantou da classe e saiu da sala.  
Seu destino era o lugar onde estava um mural cheio de cartazes de clubes.  
Um deles o chamou a atenção.  
Era de um tal Clube de Música Leve, aceitando novos membros.  
Ele passou algum tempo pensando sobre a ação que tomaria. Planejar se juntar a este clube era uma coisa, se juntar de verdade era outra.  
\- Olá!  
Foi de repente.  
Era uma garota de cabelo curto e marrom, e com uma puta testona.  
\- ...Olá. – O João falou.  
\- Vejo que você se interessou no Clube de Música Leve.  
\- É...  
\- Você é o Joan, irmão do Karurosu, não é?  
Ele acenou que sim com a cabeça.  
\- O meu nome é Tainaka Ritsu, eu sou a presidente do clube.  
O João já suspeitava a proposta dela. Não havia razão para negar, já que ele não teve que pedir por conta própria.  
\- Você pode visitar o clube para ver como é, que tal?  
\- Certo, eu vou.  
\- Que bom! Me encontra depois da aula, tá?  
\- Certo.


	13. Capítulo 13

Até que o João foi bem nisso.  
Pelo menos ele ainda sabia o básico de falar com outras pessoas.  
Enquanto se passava o resto da aula, ele pensava no Clube de Música Leve, e o tipo de pessoas que encontraria lá.  
A parte difícil, claro, seria causar uma boa impressão.   
E a Ritsu parecia ser um tipo de pessoa mais extrovertida, o que poderia ser inconveniente.  
Mas o João não tinha muitas opções. Ela teve a boa vontade de convidá-lo.  
Uma oportunidade dessas não surgia duas vezes.  
E ela também parecia ser amigável. Talvez não seja tão ruim.


	14. Capítulo 14

E então a aula acabou, e o João foi encontrar a Ritsu.  
O Carlos, obviamente, estranhou o fato de seu irmão ir encontrar uma garota. Afinal, até onde ele sabia, o João não pensava em namoradas.  
Mas depois da explicação, ele entendeu. Isso não o impediu de fazer piadas com a situação, é claro.  
Não demorou muito para os dois chegarem na porta do clube.  
Era naquele momento que o João dava o adeus definitivo à sua antiga vida.  
\- Chegamos! – A Ritsu disse.  
Ela então abriu a porta.  
Havia uma mesa, com três outras garotas sentadas.  
Aparentemente, o João era o único homem lá.  
\- Temos um novo membro, pessoal! – A Ritsu anunciou.  
As outras se interessaram.  
\- Olá. – O João disse.


	15. Capítulo 15

As mesmas dúvidas retornam a mim. Será que isto está certo? Será que devo refazer a história?   
Agora não. Já refiz uma vez, e quanto maior a minha apreensão, menos produtivo sou.  
...  
...Quão triste fico quando lembro que a minha capacidade de imaginar é tão mais desenvolvida que a minha capacidade de criar. Esta é uma grande vergonha para um artista.  
Quando digitei as primeiras palavras desta história, eu estava tão certo de meu sucesso... Não imaginava que o meu conhecimento tinha enferrujado tanto!  
É por isso que tenho consumido muito mais conteúdo relacionado a K-on!.   
A cada desenho, a cada música, a cada episódio novamente assistido... Reconheço mais e mais como nossa geração foi abençoada.  
De fato, K-on! não é simplesmente uma obra de arte, mas arte em si.  
K-on! é uma janela pela qual posso, enfim, deixar este mundo para trás.   
Escapar deste mundo cheio de sofrimento, isto é o que mais quero!  
Mas logo percebo minhas falhas. Tento desenvolver uma história coerente com a obra original, tento ser fiel às personagens...  
Mas elas continuam distantes de mim. E quão grande é esta distância!  
Já devia ter notado que este projeto seria difícil. Afinal, arquitetos de vidas (na falta de expressão melhor) como eu possuem o ofício mais complicado...


	16. Capítulo 16

Agora, uma tarefa complicada.   
Como será o primeiro encontro entre o João e as outras?  
A primeira reação, eu creio, seria de surpresa e interesse. Talvez elas estariam ao redor do João fazendo todos os tipos de perguntas, assim como aconteceu com a Azusa.   
Ele, é claro, sentir-se-ia intimidado (talvez esta não seja a palavra apropriada) e o estabelecimento das relações se complicaria.  
Também seria útil já estabelecer como ele reagiria a elas.  
De todas, o João se identificaria mais com a Mio. Ela, que se envergonha facilmente graças as ações da Ritsu, lembrá-lo-ia (como a mesóclise é bela, uma vergonha ela ser tão pouco usada!) das experiências no Brasil.  
A Mugi também poderia “servir de espelho”. Visto que ela tenta de várias formas pertencer (meu vocabulário é horrível) ao grupo, ele se identificaria, tendo uma vontade semelhante de pertencer a um grupo.  
A Ritsu seria um caso diferente. Ela certamente o lembraria dos seus antigos colegas, mesmo sendo mais infantil e muito menos vulgar. Lá faziam piadas com caralhos, fimoses e outros, o que nunca ocorreria aqui.  
A Yui, no entanto, seria a mais peculiar. O comportamento dela é do tipo que é mudado, ora pelo passar do tempo, ora pela condenação da sociedade. Ela, de todas, é a menos realista, e é isso que a torna a melhor.


	17. Capítulo 17

De fato, é impossível discordar do quão bela a Yui é... Desde que eu vi K-on pela primeira vez, esta convicção só se revelou mais certa.  
É claro que cada uma tem as suas vantagens. Mas ela está em outro patamar...  
Quando eu a vi, eu já sabia que nunca amaria outra. Como poderiam comparar a ela?   
Reconheço que ela pode ser infantil e, ouso dizer, até mesmo retardada. Mas estes defeitos não servem para desmerecê-la.   
A verdade é que, mesmo que a maioria não perceba, a sua história (assim como as das outras) fornece lições importantes.  
De fato, observando-a é possível concluir que a infantilidade, a inocência e a falta de seriedade são necessárias para a vida.  
Este é o problema, que estas qualidades são ridicularizadas e condenadas pela sociedade...  
Isto já foi dito antes, inúmeras vezes aliás. Mas foi com K-on que esta verdade foi expressa de forma mais reveladora.   
Pode-se dizer, foi lá que a verdade foi mostrada não como um simples fato, mas como sabedoria.  
...Talvez seja melhor pular esta parte e retomá-la depois, quando eu possuir mais experiência. É um trabalho árduo, mas as recompensas valem.  
É por isso que eu escrevo, para realizar a nossa união, por ela...


End file.
